That boy moves me
by Charlotte2809
Summary: story from MarissaJewelCullen about Rosalie and Emmett all human
1. Chapter 1

_**This story is orginally from MarissaJewelCullen but I'm finishing the story because she doesn't want to, ask her if you don't believe me and tell her that she's the best and read her stories!!! **_

_**Rosalie's pov...**_

_Cuz we belong together now!_

_Yeah!_

_Forever united here somehow_

_You got a piece of me_

_And honestly_

_My life would suck without you!_

"Rosalie! I'm so glad you finally found a house. So you won't have to live with us anymore!" My best friend, Alice Brandon exclaimed.

"Well, I now see that you didn't want me here..." I said pretending to be angry. While I shoved stuff into a box.

"Well, we did, but Jasper and I never get _alone _time anymore." She explained nervously.

"I hear your _alone_ time in there all of the time. So don't give me that crap." I said putting my clothes in the big box.

"Oh. My. God. You here that?!" She said sheepishly.

"Yes, all of the time." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh no! I told him to keep quiet." She said slapping herself in the forehead.

"Oh, I heard that and it's not just Jasper." I said walking to the closet laughing.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Well, I guess this works out for everyone then." She smiled sheepishly again.

"Alice, calm down. Your engaged. It's absolutley normal." I said laughing at her struggle for non-awkward words.

"Okay, you know, I love you right?" She said packing up my shoes.

"Yup, because I'm the bomb." I said pulling out my bucket of accessories.

"My life would suck without you." We looked at each other and smiled.

"Cuz we belong together now!

Yeah!

Forever united here somehow

You got a piece of me

And honestly

My life would suck without you!"

"Haha! Why do we always just burst into song like a freaking musical?!" I laughed.

"I don't know, it's weird." She agreed.

"Okay, help me finish..." I said bending down.

"Okay." She said looking under my bed.

"I think I got everything from down there." I said standing.

"Well, it looks like we're done." She said getting up.

"Thank you, for everything." I said hugging her.

"No problem, sorry about the Jasper thing." She said embarassed again.

"It's fine." I laughed.

"Well, let's get everything going on over there." She said stacking up boxes.

"The movers said that they would be here at noon, so they'll be here soon." I said helping her.

"Okay. Jasper can help them." She said walking out.

I walked over to my door mirror-which was on the floor-and propped it against the wall.

I decided to change into an old Paramore t-shirt and some holey skinny jeans and pulled my boots over them.

Then there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." I said walking up to the door.

I opened the door and a big muscley man was there. He had dark curly hair. He was wearing a muscle shirt which fan over his six pack perfectly. From what I could see his body was sexy.

"Um, hello." I said hesitantly.

"Hello, I'm Emmett, are you Rosalie?"

"Yeah?" It came as a question.

"Well, I'm your mover, the other two guys will be up soon, their lowering the truck back. You ordered a small truck?"

"Yeah." I said staring at him. He noticed and smirked.

"Well, where do we start?"

"That couch is mine, the flat screen, the fridge and that cabinet over on the floor. And there's more in my room." I explained.

"Okay, so, can you help with the couch?" He asked.

"Y-yeah." I said walking over to it.

"Okay, lift on three. One, two, three." We both lifted and there was barely any weight on my side. He was strong.

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked coming out.

"Moving out." I said as we put the couch down.

"Well, clearly, but I'm supposed to move the big stuff with them." He said putting his arm around me.

"Well, get to it." I said taking his arm off of me.

"Well, fine then." He said lifting the end. They got it down to the truck and the other two mover came up.

Everything was move easily and my boxes and bags were in the truck as well.

Then we drove to my new house and I hopped out of the car while the guys opened the truck.

I couldn't stop staring at Emmett. He was gorgeous. He looked at me and I looked away blushing and I seen him smile.

A couple minutes later Emmett came up to me. "You know, I live right over there." He said pointing at a really nice house two down from mine.

"Okay, that's awesome, I can hang out with my mover!" I smiled.

That made him laugh. "Yeah, we can party together." He smiled.

"Chyeah! Thanks for helping, I wouldn't stand a chance without you guys." I said sincerely.

"Ahh, no problem, it's my job." He said happily.

"Well, your a huge help and i'm guessing your a great guy. So, do you want to stay and help unpack and move stuff around?" I asked.

"Sure. I can walk home." He said smiling.

"Okay, great." I said walking into the house. He followed me.

I got out the box with my stereo in it and took it out. Emmett helped me hook it up on my glass shelf.

I turned it on and it was blasting I hate This Part by The Pussycat Dolls

"We're driving slow through the snow

On fifth avenue

And right now radio's

All that we can hear

Man we ain't talked since we left

It's so overdue

It's cold outside

But between us

The world slows down but my heart beats fast right now

I know this is the part where the end starts

I can't take it any longer

Thought that we were stronger

All we do is linger

Slipping through our fingers

I don't want to try now

All that's lefts goodbye to

Find a way that I can tell you

I hate this part right here

I hate this part right here

I just can't take your tears

I hate this part right here

Everyday seven takes of the same

Seems we're bound by the loss of the same team

Gotta talk to you now fore we go to sleep

But well we sleep once I tell you

The world slows down but my heart beats fast right now

I know this is the part where the end starts

I can't take it any longer

Thought that we were stronger

All we do is linger

Slipping through our fingers

I don't want to try now

All that's lefts goodbye to

Find a way that I can tell you

I hate this part right here

I hate this part right here

I just can't take your tears

I hate this part right here

I know you'll ask me to hold on

And carry on like nothings wrong

But there is no more time for lies

Cause I see in your eyes

I can't take it any longer

Thought that we were stronger

All we do is linger

Slipping through our fingers

I don't want to try now

All that's lefts goodbye to

Find a way that I can tell you

But I gotta do it

I gotta do it

I gotta do it

I hate this part

I gotta do it

I hate this part right here

And I just can't take these tears

I hate this part right here"

Emmett was looking at me and then I realized that I was singing along... Damn, I probably sounded horrible.

I blushed and he laughed. "That was, amazing." He breathed.

"Thank you." I blushed again.

"Your welcome." He said breaking out of our eye contact.

I pulled a box in front of us to go through, I think it was my cds. We went through all of them alphabatically.

"Hmm, The Beatles, Paramore, All American Rejects, Bob Marley, The Killers, The Fray. Great taste." He smiled.

"Thank you." I said greatful he likes the same music.

We unpacked almost everything and then talked for hours.

"Woah, it's almost midnight, I should get home." He said looking at his watch.

"Okay, it was nice meeting you." I said dissapointed.

"You too, here's my number, call me and we can do this again." He said handing me a piece of paper.

"Thanks for everything." I said.

"No problem. Bye."

"Bye." I said watching him walk out.

I went to turn on the tv but realized that I don't have cable. I'll call the guy in the morning but for now, I'll watch movies.

Hmm, The Dark Knight or, Across the Universe? Across the Universe. I need to my dose of the british boys...

I popped the movie into my DVD player and sat on the couch.

I watched the first hour and fell asleep.

_**Okay, there was chapter one! Yay! Please review!**_

_**Song- My life Would Suck by Kelly Clarkson.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**This story is originally from MarissaJewelCullen but I'm finishing the story because she doesn't want to, ask her if you don't believe me and tell her that she's the best and read her stories!!! **_

_**Rosalie's pov...**_

"OMG!! tell me everything" Alice said when she came over in the morning,

"There is nothing to tell. We unpacked everything and talked for a bit. Oh and he gave me is number." I probably shouldn't said the last thing but Alice begin screaming that I thought my ears where going to explode,

After I told Alice every single detail about the night before I wondered of I should call him or not. Sure we had a great time, but maybe it was just to be nice and not because he wanted to stay. But of course when I told Alice, she said he totally liked me. I Sudennly heard my cellphone going:

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi Rosalie, it's Emmet you know from yesterday." he said.

I was screaming in my head,"OMG Emmet is calling me" I tought,

" How do you get my number?" Why did I say that???I wanted to call him from this morning and when I have him on the phone I say something stupid like "how do you get my number!!!" idiot

"Your friend gave it to me, Alice I think, you don't mind that i'm calling you right?" He said.

Of course Alice I should of have know!! "No, I don't mind I was accuatlly planning on calling you to." I said

"Oh okay, I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies tonight with me?" He said.

" As a date?" I said

" No, of course not just as friends" he said unconformable. He just wanted to be friends, I should of have know. Why would a cute guy like Emmet like someone like me?

" Sure, pick me up at 7" I said after a few seconds and hung up.

Emmet's pov

I can't believe how stupid I am!!! why couldn't I just say: yes as a date!!!! maybe I will tell her tonight that I really like her. Yeah maybe.....

_**so that was it!!! sorry if it was to short**_

_**song: don't trust me from 3oh!3 (because I love the song lol)**_

_**hope you liked it! Please review**_

_**Charlotte**_


	3. Chapter 3

When Emmet Rosalie is picking up

**Emmet's pov**

"Hi Rosalie (smiles), are you ready to go?" I don't know why I am so nervous, I mean I have been on dates before, many dates. Then why am I so nervous?

"Hi Emmet, yes I'm ready to go" she said,

"good come on let's go or we gonna miss the movie"....

_(in the car)_

"so, what movie are we going to watch?" Rosalie said, shit, I haven't choose a movie jet!!!!

" i don't know, maybe you can pick?" please god, let her don't see that I'm as nervous as hell!!!!

"are you okay?" she said, damn, what do i have to say now?

"I'm fine, why?" I said, while praying that she doesn't see it,

"because yesterday, you were so easy to talk with and now you aren't" she said while playing with her hair I sighed, i will just have to tell her:

"I'm sorry do you believe me when is say that I'm nervous about our date?" I said, now she is looking confused at me. What have I done?

"i thought you said this wasn't a date?" She said, oh god I forgot that

" yeah right sorry"

"do you want it to be a date? She said, come on you can do it, tell her you idiot!!

**Rosalie's pov**

Please let him say yes, please let him say yes,...

"actually yes, i really like you , your smart, funny, sweet, hot,..................";(rambling)

Okay, that was so cute, he is rambling about me how cute and funny I am, oh my god!!!! I'm so happy..................(laughs) I think I have to stop him because he is still rambling , soooooooooooo cute!!!! "Emmet!!!" I yelled at him. First, he looks kinda funny to me and then he randomly shuts his mouth embarrassed, I smiled.

"sorry" he said embarrassed, I laughed to that, maybe I will tell him that I like him to to make him less embarrassed. "it's okay, I really like you to, I said while smiling big.

He smiled big to and said: "so what movie are we going to watch now??" he said, I laughed, that was random "you can pick" I said while looking at him.

He suddenly begin to get excited, I wonder why.......

sorry I changed it a bit, but Marissajewelcullen didn't like it and she gave it to me so I just had to change it, hope this one is better Mars,..... next one will be out soon I promise

review please!!! (I'm begging)

Charlotte


	4. Chapter 4

I changed the last chapter, so you have to read that to follow this one: hope you enjoy it!!!

Emmet's pov

When we arrived at the movies, I payed the tickets of course and I said to Rosalie that I had to go to the toilets, First, she looked suspicious at me but then. She said she would just wait in the cafeteria. I hurried in the toilets and started to prepare Rosalie's present.

Rosalie's pov

When Emmet told me he had to go to the toilets, I looked at him suspicious. Who wouldn't? Anyway, I can't believe he told me, he liked me, he even thought that I was hot, funny and cute. How cool is that? I looked at my watch and saw that he was in the toilets for a half hour. Oh no!!! did he ditch me!!! Please no, I don't think I can survive if he did. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around and saw....

Emmet's pov

"so, is everything setteled??" I said to the man who was going to help with Rosalie's present.

"okay, thank you very much, bye" I looked at my watch and saw that I was more than a half hour in the toilets!!! oh no, Rosalie is going to think that a ditched her!! I have to see her soon!! When I walked out of the toilets, I saw Rosalie talking to …..

new chapter... what do you think??? who is the mystery person??? you'll see this weekend or next week

Charlotte


	5. Chapter 5

Rosalie's pov

"Royce?" I said confused.

"Hi baby" he said while trying to kiss me.

"Don't touch me!!" I yelled at him. The I saw Emmet running to us while saying

"Don't touch her jackass!!!" "Why can I touch my girlfriend?" he said.

I looked at Emmet and saw pain, hurt and anger.

"Emmet, it's not what you think"I said while trying to touch Emmet.

"and what exactly am I thinking Rose?" he said.

I looked at Royce and saw a evil smile on his face, that bastard!!! I thought.

"Emmet, can we talk about this first?"I said.

"what's there to talk about, how you used me to get on a date to make your boyfriend jealous?"He said looking angry.

"He is not my boyfriend!!" I yelled at him with tears in my eyes.

" yeah right" Emmet said while laughing. "i'm so gonna believe you after I saw you kissing him!!

"i didn't kiss him, Emmet, you have to believe me, I really like you" I said crying.

Emmet's pov

I can't believe she used me like that, I really liked her and now she just broke my heart!!

"i'm sorry Rose, but I can't, just stay away from me and have fun with your boyfriend" I said sad while walking away...... There goes the one girl I liked in a year after the accident....

oh no, what accident and who is Royce?? you will find out next wednesday!!! review pleasepleasepleaseplease lol

Charlotte


	6. Chapter 6

Emmet's pov

I can't believe I thought that I girl like that would even like me! I mean, who likes the person who moves their stuff in a new house? Nobody.... I just wish that someday someone like Rosalie will notice me....

Rosalie's pov

It broke my heart to see Emmet walk away. I thought that I would never find a guy after that Royce betrayed me!!! I looked up at Royce angry, he made the man I liked walk away!! he is going to pay!

"you!!!!"i said angry, "after you cheated on me with that slut and you tried to rape me, now you let to guy I like walk away!!!" "i'm sorry Rosie, but you mine and you will always be mine!!!"he said evil, I can't believe that guy after all he did he still thinks that I will ever forgive him. He tried to kiss me but I slapped him right in the face and walked off. I think I might call Alice and Bella to cheer me up....

THE NEXT WEEK:

nobody's pov

It has been a week since the date and Rosalie and Emmet were still depressed. Alice and Bella tried to cheer Rosalie up but she just blocked everyone out. She just couldn't bring herself out, knowing that nobody will every like her. Emmet was just the same. He thought that everyone only talked to him as a joke, that nobody cared about him. maybe faith has other plans for them as being depressed.....

here is another one, now you gonna have to wait 2 weeks and not 1 because my exams are next week and my parents are going to take the laptop away from me, so I can't write another one... hope you liked this one, if anyone has an idea just say it and maybe I will use it

Review!!!

Me (lol)


	7. Chapter 7

Rosalie's pov

Why is my life so messed up? First I got raped by my boyfriend, who cheated on me to and then I lost a really cute guy, who I hoped to go on a second date with and maybe even date!!! I just wish that I could talk to him somehow...

(the phone rings)

"Hello?" I said wondering who could call me, maybe it's Emmet?!

"Hi Rose, it's Alice"she said, I suddenly become really dissappointed.

"oh, hi Alice, what's up?"I said, she can't do anything about it, so what react it on her?

"your okay, Rose"She said, oh Alice, why do you know me so well? After I told her everything, she suddenly hang up on me!! I can't believe it!! huh, I just got a really bad day and one of my best friends hang up on me!!!

Alice's pov

Huh I can't believe that Royce guy!!! huh I hate him! I feel bad about ditching Rose but I have to talk to my cousin Emmet, yeah Rose doesn't know that he is my cousin.... I hope that he will listen to what I have to say and then make up with Rose, they are like the perfect couple for each other!!! just like me and Jasper.... Jasper, god I love that man!!! (she rings the bell) "hey cousin, what's up?" Emmet said looking really sad and depressed just like Rose, see they are perfect for each other!!

"hey Emmet, can I talk to you for a second?"I said hoping he would say yes,

"Sure, come in"he said. Yes, mission accomplished!!! so now, I have to get him to talk with Rose, how will I do that for god's sake!!!

click on the green button!!! your not clicking on the green button!! stop reading this and click on the green button!!! sorry, i'm kinda of weird today, maybe because I only have to go to school 1 hour next week and then I have vacation!!!! so click the green button and you will make my day!!

Charlotte


	8. Chapter 8

Alice's pov

"so, can I get you something?"Emmet said. "sure, I would like some water please"I said. I see what Rose sees in him and I can't help but wonder, does he have some cute friends? Stupid Alice, my friend is miserable and I wonder if the guy she is miserable about, has cute friends? What's wrong with me? Emmet came back with water and sat besides me, "so, what do you wanna talk about?"he said, weird I thought that he already knew that I was a friend of Rosalie. "I came here to talk to you about Rosalie"I said, when I said her name he suddenly had a hurt look on his face so I said "look, what you saw meant nothing" "Meant nothing? I saw her kissing her boyfriend while she was on a date with me?!! how can it mean nothing??"he said, while looking really angry. "can you just go, I really don't wanna talk about her anymore"he said, I was hurt, I think he saw that but I answered him; "you will never know what it meant if you don't talk to her, trust me, it wasn't what it looked like, I just came here to talk to you about her because she is miserable and before you ask: no, she didn't send me, she doesn't know actually that I am here." I signed I was putting my anger on him when I should put it on Royce, "She just been through a lot and I just want my old friend back, who isn't hurt and just wanna have fun, you know? Please, just talk to her"I was so close to burst into tears but I have to stay strong for Rose, She has been through so much the past year. She deserved to be happy and I think that Emmet can make her happy. Without one word I left Emmet's house and drove back to Rosalie's house. I signed, let the drama begin........

Hello? It's finally vacation for me, so that means I will not update every week but I will try, I have a really busy vacation. I will try to write but I can promise you guys anything,

so hope you will review and I will try to update soon

Charlotte


	9. Chapter 9

Emmet's pov

I can't help but feel nervous, you know what I mean. What would you do if you had to tell a beautiful girl you are sorry for running away and didn't let her explain herself? Anyway, I am now standing at her front door, waiting for a sign to go again. A sign? There isn't going to be a sign you idiot, just ring the bell... I was about to ring the bell when I heard the most beautiful voice singing:

**When the road gets dark  
And you can no longer see  
Let my love throw a spark  
Have a little faith in me**

And when the tears you cry  
Are all you can believe  
Just give these loving arms a try baby and  
Have a little faith, faith in me

Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me, oh and  
Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith, faith in me

**  
**I opened the door and saw Rosalie singing while playing the piano, wow she looks so beautiful....

**When your secret heart  
Cannot speak so easily  
Come here baby, from a whisper start  
To have a little faith in me**

And when your back's against the wall  
Just turn around and you, you will see  
I will catch your, I will catch your fall just  
Have a little faith, faith in me

Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith, faith in me

I've been loving you for such a long, long time  
Expecting nothing in return  
Just for you to have a little faith in me  
You see time, time is our friend  
Cos for us there is no end  
All you gotta do is have a little faith in me

I will hold you up, I will hold you up and  
Your love gives me strength enough to  
Have a little faith in me  
Oh faith, darlin'

Have a little faith in me  
Oh, faith

When she was finished, I clapped.... She turns to me and asks me what I am doing here.

Rosalie's pov

I love playing the piano and just singing songs how I feel, I had just finished a song about the night at the movies with Emmet, when I heard clapping, I turned around and saw Emmet standing there. I was shocked, I thought he didn't won't the see me ever again, so I asked him what he was doing here....

"you have a beautiful voice"he said, but didn't answer my question. But I still blushed at the comment, what would you do if a cute guy would say a compliment? "thank you, but you didn't answer my question"

"I am sorry, you know, when I saw you with Royce my heart broke.... I mean I just met you but still you hurt me so badly and I didn't know how to react, I never felt this way before..."I cut him of with a deep, passionate kiss......................

sorry have been busy, next one will be out in two or three weeks

please review!!!!!!!!!!!!! song: have a little faith in me by mandy moore

Charlotte


	10. Chapter 10

Rosalie's pov

The next morning I woke up in an unfamiliar bed. It took me a few seconds till I realised what happened last night and where I was. I looked beside me and saw Emmet holding me. I smiled at the thought how surprised and glad he was that I kissed him. After I kissed him, we talked about being boyfriend and girlfriend and stuff. I felt like the happiest girl on earth, when he said that he would love to date me and when he asked me about Royce and I said that I wasn't ready to tell him. He accepted and said that he would be there if I wanted to talk to him.... isn't he sweet??!!! He looked so peaceful when he sleeps, but shouldn't I wake him up. Just as I was about to wake him up, he opened his eyes and kissed me.

"do you know that it is rude to stare at someone when he or she is asleep"He said joking.

"Good morning, I was just about to wake you up, we have to go to work"I said and he groaned.

"Rosie, I would like to lay here with you all day!! who needs work?"he said, while I rolled my eyes;

"babe, everyone needs work, because you need money"

"fine" he said and kissed me "I will see you at 7 pm so I can take you to a real date, without being interrupted" "ok bye" I said and pecked him on the lips.....


	11. Chapter 11

Emmet's pov

I can't help but think about last night. It really was the best night of my life. I can't wait for tonight when I can give her the surprise I was going to give her on her first date. She is just the most beautiful girl on the planet, isn't she? I better call Alice, thank her and tell her what happened yesterday.

"hello"she said when she answered her phone.

"hey Alice, I wanted to thank you for yesterday, it really helped"

"your welcome and are you together now?"she yelled in my ear.

"if I say yes will you yell again?"I said afraid if I was going to be deaf

"sorry, but congrats, I can't wait till Rose calls me and tell me everything !"she said sounded excited

"ok I better hang up then, talk to you later" I said and just I was about to hang up she asked me of I have a single friend.

"hmm actually yes, but why?" I said curious

"just asking, maybe we can go on a double date sometimes?" she said.

"yeah maybe, bye Alice, thanks again"

5 more reviews and I will have 25 reviews for this story and I will continue..... hope you liked it


End file.
